1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid jet apparatus and more particularly to apparatuses that feature one or more fluid jets for use in applications such as pools, spas, aquariums, and chemical dispensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to pool and spa use, fluid jet apparatus and systems have many applications, such as firefighting, surface cleaning, hydroexcavation, demolition, machining, and mining.
In a pool, spa, or bath setting, massage systems of various configurations have been provided to inject fluids, such as air or water. One known massage system uses water jets equipped with venturi devices whereby air is sucked by the flow of water directed to the user. In such a massage system, the water jet pressure must be maintained relatively high to induce a suitable sucking effect on the air in the venturi device. Therefore, the presence of air bubbles is limited by the pressure of the fluid. Alternatively, multiple air inlets or individual air and fluid chambers for each jet are needed to provide a sufficient jet effect at lower fluid pressures. This leads to relatively complicated and expensive designs for jet assemblies.
Moreover, existing fluid jet apparatus have certain design features that present safety and maintenance concerns. High pressure fluids present safety risks, particularly when operated near people and property. For example, a high pressure device that utilizes hoses and is positioned near an operator's head presents a risk that the coupling may fail during operation, after which the high pressure hose can whip about until the pressure is terminated.
Further, the use of high pressure and of different fluids, such as those containing a particulate, presents challenges in maintaining the system components. For example, seals, hoses and valves tend to break down quickly if under constant high pressure and/or abrasive material flows through the components.